Talk:Alternate Naruto World
Terms of Membership :For the purposes of this section, the Creator refers to the owner of the Alternate Naruto World (Lavi), the Writer refers to members that contribute to the Alternate Naruto World, and Works refer to the writings that make up the content of the Alternate Naruto World. In order to become a Writer of the Alternate Naruto World, the following must be agreed upon by the applicant: #The Creator reserves the right to deny an addition to the universe, as well as require the omission or change of a Work in order to better fit the standards of the universe. The Writer may appeal this decision, but must supply valid reasoning as to how the Work would fit the standards of the Alternate Naruto World. #The content that is written by a Writer must not contradict existing Works within the Alternate Naruto World universe. #The Writer is free to create personal Works within the Alternate Naruto World, so long as it does not contradict existing Works. These Works are also subject to review by the Creator. #The creation of an article of a subject that exists in canon must be denoted by the (AWN) tag in the article name. #The Creator reserves the right to make changes to this Terms of Membership at any time. ---- I would like to participate with the AWN articles. I would like to Use my character Kurisu Henley as one who waged war on the nations, before villages began.Itachisharkak 19:50, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I think this story has already been canceled...talk with the author here then. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 21:00, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Ten Tails I will volunteer to help write the Fourth Great World War. I need it for a backstory to my own story that needs the Fourth Great War. Memorable works of mine would be Ryun Mazuka, Raian Getsueikirite, Koga Tensei, and Riyan Uchiha. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:28, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, this is very old, but it's nice to see that you are interested. If you do plan on participating with characters, I will have to look over them, since I don't want to fall out of from the realism set by canon. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 01:43, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, I'll let you look over Raian as he'll be the only original character I'm using. Other than that, I just want to have control of the Iwagakure troops (if that's okay), or however you want to run this. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:17, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::For Raian, I'm iffy about the Rinnegan, since I'm making the point of divergence (from the canon plot) after Madara takes the Rinnegan from Nagato. So everything before is as happened in canon, but everything after (for this segment) will be where the creativity takes precedence. If Raian did not possess the Rinnegan, I would be totally fine with him. I'm going by the assumption that there is only one possessor of the Rinnegan at a time, since it is pretty much the God of all KG in the series. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:26, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I can alter his history to saying that he awakened it during the war. Is that alright? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not quite happy with the Rinnegan altogether. It defeats the purpose of Madara having one. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:39, November 3, 2010 (UTC)